<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tender Loving Care by OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy), PlushPuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649753">Tender Loving Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup'>OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/PlushPuppy'>PlushPuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Hangover, More tags to be added as chapters progress, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Tummy Rubbing, romantic relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/PlushPuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Piers isn't particularly good at taking care of himself, and while he might not think it, his friends worry.  Some of them have made it their mission to make his life just a little better where they're able, some with affection and others with his health.  Everyone deserves a chance to be happy after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tender Loving Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Piers didn’t really consider himself to be a particularly friendly man.  He mostly kept to himself, didn’t bother others.  He didn’t hang out with his coworkers that often and just generally did his best to stay out of the way and out of the limelight when he could.  He didn’t much care for all of that bothersome contact when he was more than happy to stay at home with his pokemon and his little sister.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What else did he really need?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to Marnie, it was a lot that he needed.  He knew he didn’t take care of himself very well.  He didn’t eat, he didn’t sleep, probably drank a bit too much, but he was alive and capable of taking care of her, so what did it really matter?  Nobody really worried about him.  Or at least that’s what he figured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along the lines of considering himself not exceedingly friendly, he never really thought of himself as attention seeking.  Partially he knew this to be a lie, because he did very much enjoy the quiet comfort of other people.  On the occasion.  But it was never really something that he felt the need to pursue on anything more than the blue moon.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been that way for years and years.  He didn’t know what changed, but during one meeting, instead of his normal place between Kabu and Nessa, Milo decided to take his seat beside Piers instead.  Piers expected to feel awkward or uncomfortable, but instead he found the stocky farmer to be quite the comforting presence.  They didn’t talk, but just the little bit of closeness to someone different was nice.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From meetings there forward, Milo decided that his spot was next to Piers and would always sit near him.  Apparently, after a rinse and repeat of a few months worth of meetings and small talk, Milo had come to notice when Piers wasn’t there.  Enough so that during one absence, the shorter man actually called him.  Piers, of course, was more than a little surprised to hear his drawl on the other end of the phone instead of yet another telemarketer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...I hate to be a bother, but I couldn’t help but notice that you weren’t here today.  Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...yeah.  Jus’ not feelin’ quite myself right now.  I’ll be fine, jus’ a little bit under the weather.  Nothin’ that I haven’t dealt with before.  I’ll be at the next one.  Care to give the others my apologies?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.  You taking anything?  You’re sounding might hoarse there.  Have you eaten at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The questions came out at a much more accelerated pace than he had thought the smaller man possible of, and Piers couldn’t help help the light huff of laughter that escaped his lungs.  “Like I said.  I’ll be fine.  Jus’ need some rest is all.  But...thank you, Milo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you need anything, you just be sure to give me a holler okay?  Who would I be to leave a friend in need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friend?  Piers felt a small flush rise up on his cheeks.  He hadn’t realized that Milo thought of him that way, and he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty realizing that he hadn’t been as friendly as he could have been with the other man.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drifting off, Piers thought that he’d have to put in a little more effort in the future, especially since Milo was being kind enough to check in on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, upon waking he felt nothing but irritation at the knocking on his door.  Grumbling, he dragged himself out of his tangle of blankets, though he took one with him in an attempt to stave off the chill that he felt in his bones.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing that he had been expecting however, was to find Milo at his door, a blindingly sunny smile on his face and toting a backpack.  “I hope I didn’t wake you.  Your sister told me where you keep the spare key, but I thought it would be right rude to just barge in on you when I’ve never been to your place before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers, of course, was a bit taken aback.  He certainly wasn’t in the mood or health to be entertaining company.  “I uh...no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, didn’t I.  I’m sorry about that.  I just thought that since you sounded so tired, you might like a little something warm to eat.  My mama makes soup for us whenever we’re feeling queasy, so I thought it might help you too.  Just gotta warm it up.  Fraid it got a bit cold on the ride over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers’ stomach, as if on cue, gurgled at just the thought of food.  He was hungry, yes, but mostly because he’d emptied his stomach earlier that day, and he was now achingly empty.  But the thought of eating anything turned his stomach.  “I appreciate the thought but I dunno if eatin’ anythin’ is a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo shook his head then.  “I don’t wanna push you.  So, how about I get you some tea instead then.  You get comfortable, and I’ll make you something that’ll get you feeling right as rain in no time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Piers would have been put off by the overly friendly nature that the man had and told him off, and if he had been anyone else, he might have.  But something about the other man was concerningly disarming, so instead, Piers found himself settling down on his couch, wrapped up in the blanket while he listened to Milo hum in the kitchen.  There was a light clank of dishes, and somehow the noise was almost comforting.  It felt a little domestic in a way, and once again Piers found a light flush staining his cheeks.  It was hot, embarrassing, and did nothing to help his fever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep in thought, he didn’t immediately notice when Milo came strolling back in with two cups until he was handed one.  The mug was pleasantly warm, enough so to seep through his skin, but not enough to burn.  “This is one of my mama’s tea blends.  Cup of this and you’ll feel much better, I promise.  There’s no sugar or anything in it, but that would kind of defeat the purpose anyways, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers breathed out another small laugh as he listened to the pink-haired man ramble on, slowly lifting the cup to his lips to take a small sip.  It was a smooth, herbal taste that warmed as it went, leaving him feeling refreshed, but somehow even more empty.  His stomach ached, letting out a dissatisfied groan.  The desire to fill that void overtook the mild nausea that he still felt, and with each sip of the tea, every negative sensation eased.  Before he even knew, he was leaned against the smaller man, eyes closed, and cup emptied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feelin up to a cup of soup?” Milo asked, staying still as he could to not jostle the other gym leader.  “It would do you a world of good if you haven’t eaten anything else today.”  Piers thought for a moment, assessing his general state of discomfort before nodding.  All he felt was warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of eating anything still made him queasy, but once the cup was in his hands, he had to admit that it smelled absolutely heavenly.  It wasn’t completely full, for which Piers was very grateful.  He didn’t think that he could handle that much.  Overdoing it would just cause more harm after all, and he really didn’t feel like expelling all that nice, minty tea that Milo had brought him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he just sat, enjoying the weight of the man beside him.  Despite his calm and bright demeanor, he was a powerful presence so close, and it only added to the warmth that Piers felt.  Guilt wrenched through his chest again, realizing just what a selfless gesture this was on Milo’s part.  The other man could easily get sick as well after all, but he didn’t seem concerned about that at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he dared a sip from the cup.  It would be extraordinarily rude to waste it after all the trouble that Milo had gone through.  He was, however, so glad once he did.  The broth was warm and just salty enough to take the last edge off the peaky sensation that clung to him, but light enough that it didn’t immediately have an adverse effect.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a soft sigh into the cup, humming when Milo asked if it was good.  With the unwell feeling slowly fading away, he was left feeling exhausted.  He knew that he wasn’t the healthiest, but any time he was actually sick, it took everything out of him.  With the fullness from the tea and broth comforting him, Piers felt himself starting to drift off again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaguely he registered Milo slipping the cup out from his hands before he helped Piers to lay down, but not before pressing a soft peck to the side of his head.  Once he was resting on the plushness of Milo’s lap, Piers breathed in a sigh of relief, glad that Milo had not just decided to leave.  He rolled to be laying on his back, listening as Milo hummed softly, one broad hand slipping over his stomach to give it a gentle rub, and before he knew it, he was out like a light.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His last thoughts being that he really should open up a little more, and that he would love to return the favour if ever needed.  Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t so bad to seek out attention every once in a while.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>